In Space
by MewLuna
Summary: "When we get to Earth, you better take me on a date." "Whose to say this isn't a date? We're alone drinking cider... in space." Post 1x26 spoilers. A Spitfire drabble-oneshot-complete.


**In Space: By MewLuna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or its characters. Spoilers of Auld Acquaintances.**

**~X~X~X~**

New Years. In space. In the Justice League Watchtower. In space.

That didn't happen. At all.

But it did happen, for Kid Flash and Artemis. And although they just through one of their most dangerous and major fights, they couldn't help but feel some kind of 'aster'. They just saved their mentors, they saved the Justice League, and although problems weren't solved and there was still danger, at least _now_ they could afford to celebrate. Just a small celebration.

Wally felt bad Robin and Kaldur had to immediately get down to business, but he didn't feel that bad. His goggles were up and he was still in his Kid Flash get-up. The sixteen year old young man walked down the halls of the Justice Watchtower, finally finding the girl he was looking for.

Artemis had her mask off and was looking out the large window. She smiled when she saw him at the door. The two were alone for now, but that could easily change. "The view is seriously epic," Artemis commented. "I'm actually looking _at_ Earth."

He chuckled and stood next to her. "Yeah. Good ol' Earth." Wally showed her what he was carrying behind his back. "Apple cider. It's usually a New Year's treat. You know, for the people who can't drink champagne."

Artemis smirked. "No fancy New Year glasses?"

"Crap. I knew I forgot something."

She grabbed the bottle of cider and popped the top, taking a swig of the fizzy drink. "Meh. We'll just drink from the bottle like a drunk couple. It's not like we're afraid of our germs, we already kissed once."

He turned a little red when she said that and took a swig. Wow, that was some good cider. "Yeah, I'm not exactly expert with the kissing business, you were kinda my first one." He then pauses because he realized that he just said that, in front of her, _out loud._ "Well, you know..." Wally stammered.

Artemis laughed. "It's okay. You were my first kiss too, Kid Smooth."

Surprisingly, her confession makes him feel less lame. In fact, he feels happier. It's good to know that Wally West was Artemis's first kiss and they had it in the Watchtower... in space! He sits down next to her and he's surprised by how much of a good mood he's in. He was still wary of the chips that had the League in control, still upset about Roy, and still on edge about everything that happened. But somehow that feeling was dulled because he was sitting next to the blonde archer beside him.

"You know," Wally started to say, pausing to take another drink of cider.

"I know," Artemis replied.

"I haven't even said what I was going to say."

"Then say it."

He smirked. "You know, I think this year is gonna be really good."

"Yeah? How so?"

"I just do."

Artemis rolled her eyes but smiled. "Come on, humor me. What's gonna make this year better?"

He thought for a moment. "I have no idea," he finally sighed. "I guess I'm just talking."

"You're always talking," she quipped, "but sometimes you have good stuff to say." She took the bottle. It was nearly halfway gone. And the serving size suggestion was one cup. They were splitting the whole bottle. The sugar high they'd be on later would be entertaining. "Hey, Wally."

His eyebrow cocked up on one side. "What?"

"When we get to Earth, you better take me on a date."

"Whose to say this isn't a date? We're alone drinking cider... in space."

"Yes, but—"

"In space."

"That doesn't—"

"In space."

"If you keep doing—"

"In spa-ammph!"

She slammed her lips on his to shut him up. Wally couldn't help but smirk into the kiss and Artemis smiled at his annoying charm. He could taste the mixture of apple cider and lipgloss on her lips, but before he could taste more she broke their kiss. Artemis smirked. "I think that's a good way to shut you up from now on."

He nodded, grinning like an idiot. "Totally. Our second kiss, in space."

She shoved cider into his face. "Then again, that works too."

**Author's Note:**

**Just a quick drabble inspired by the last episode. WOO! Who saw Wally and Artemis's kiss coming? I was surprised, pleasantly. XD And wow, I loved Robin's fight with Batman. As soon as they saw each other, you knew, 'shits gonna go down'. And wow. Just wow.**

**Fan spazz. Ah-yeah. Please review, thanks for reading! **

**~Luna**


End file.
